Constance Sims
Agent Constance Sims was a member of the Department of Mary Sues. She was created by Kaitlyn, but is now primarily written by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Appearance Constance is a fairly average human woman. Somewhat taller than the norm, she has thick black hair with a tendency to curl, and brown eyes usually hidden behind her glasses. Personality As befits an assassin, Constance is ever so slightly insane. However, this is rarely noticeable, unless something that is important to her enters the conversation. Depending on what it is, she will demand you fetch some (chocolate), make dreamy comments about it (Agent Dafydd), or threaten to kill you over it (if you call her 'Connie'). Agent History Constance Sims was recruited under false pretenses in 1995 HST, at the age of 13. She joined the Department of Mary Sues and was partnered with Agent Althea Gold. Due to her rudimentary medical training (the word 'precocious' describes her childhood well), she was rapidly seconded to the Medical Department as a nurse. During her tenure with Medical she was peripherally involved in the Reorganisation Crisis, being present at the attempted murder of Dassie Hyrax. However, she survived the catastrophe, and continued in her work. She is also known to have been assigned to FicPsych, also as a nurse, at some times. Steve On the 6th April, 2002, Constance was permanently partnered with Steve Dimond, another member of the DMS. The two of them went on multiple missions over the next few years, but few of these have been recorded. Dafydd In 2004, Constance was temporarily partnered with Dafydd Illian for a series of taxing missions. They were continually placed together over the following two years, and an intimate relationship grew between them. Dafydd could often be found in her response centre while off-duty, to the exasperation of her full-time partner, Steve. Notable Mission With Dafydd, Constance was involved in tackling the greatest Legendary Badfic of all: 'Celebrian'. Retirement In 2006, shortly before the Crashing Down crisis, Constance and Dafydd were on a mission together, and Dafydd got himself killed. After Constance brought him back to life, the pair retired from the PPC to live a quiet life far away from HQ. Sometime prior to 2008 HST, Constance acquired a gold fire-lizard, Hera. She is named after the Greek goddess, because (according to Constance) 'they're both queens with a jealous streak.' The couple have five children, all of whom are as thoroughly uncontrollable as their parents. These children are: * Tanfin Illian (2007) * Jasmine Sims (2009) * Belladonna Vishort (2010) * Daphne Illian (2012) * Oleander Illian (2013) Timeline * November 1995 - Recruited to the PPC and the DMS. Seconded to Medical. * June 1999 - Witnesses the murder of Nurse Emily Newton by a member of the DIS. Begins to do more work as an assassin, less as a nurse. * April 2002 - Partnered with Steve Dimond in the DMS. * June 2004 - First mission with Dafydd Illian. * 2005 - Temporarily partnered with Aella for a Young Wizards mission. * March 2006 - Launch of the Multiverse Monitor. Constance is mentioned alongside Dafydd in the cover story. * May 2006 - Retirement with Dafydd Illian. * July 2006 - Final visit to the PPC for an engagement/leaving party with Dafydd Illian. * August 2006 - Marriage to Dafydd Illian. Mission Reports Home: Huinesoron's Webplex Partnered with Steve Dimond * "Evelyn" (Lord of the Rings) With Dafydd Illian Constance was never officially partnered with Dafydd. However, she ended up going on several missions with him. * "Two Worlds United" (Labyrinth) * "The Blood of Those Betrayed" (Lord of the Rings) * Interlude: "Interlude 2" * Interlude: "Tabloid" * "Celebrian" (NSFW) (Lord of the Rings) * Interlude: "After Midnight" With Aella Constance also went on one mission with Aella. This occurred after "The Blood of Those Betrayed" and before the rest. * "Aura" (Young Wizards) Other Appearances Constance appears shortly after her recruitment in her backstory. In her role as a nurse, Constance appears in: * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgTitle.htm The Reorganisation] * "At the Sign of the Multiple Exclamation Points," with Agent Nenya Gabriel (DMS - DMO), Nurse Nathonea Dewstan, and Dr. Freedenberg Following her retirement, Constance appears in several stories from [https://twistedskein.webs.com/EndTitle.htm The End of the Beginning]: * "Ever After" (2006) * "Visitors" (2013) * "Thirty Years On" (2038) * "Journey Long" (2038) Category:PPC Agents Category:PPC Staff Category:Retired Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Lord of the Rings Division (DMS) Category:Department of Fictional Psychology Category:Medical Department Category:Illian Family